


So long and lost, are you missing me?

by GoodDalekPeppergrinderfromdowntheRiver



Series: Poetry Series [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7257466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodDalekPeppergrinderfromdowntheRiver/pseuds/GoodDalekPeppergrinderfromdowntheRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Data Ghost River is waiting for the doctor to return. </p><p>In River's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	So long and lost, are you missing me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Hybrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hybrid/gifts), [mygalfriday (BrinneyFriday)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrinneyFriday/gifts).



> Characters are not mine unfortunately, but the story is. 
> 
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Florence + the machine title because I love them. 
> 
> I was going to put the title as what kind of man loves like this - (another Florence + the machine song) but I decided that this one, from Long and lost would do better though I may change my mind. 
> 
>  
> 
> I got bored and decided to write some fanfic even though I should be studying for my upcoming exams.
> 
> I like poetry and I like Doctor who, so this happened. 
> 
> Thought I'd explore data ghost River because I don't think I have before in one of my works. 
> 
> This was inspired by The_Hybrid's letters series hence gifting the work. 
> 
> I read it and was like there was one I liked very much - Poisoned Memories because I thought, well, River would have a right to be angry at the Doctor.
> 
> Also gifted to mygalfriday (Brinneyfriday) because all your stories make me cry because they are so beautifully written.

 

I wait for you

I wait for you to concoct a clever plan

Like you always do.

My love, I am waiting for you to return

But it's getting tiring and frustrating not being able to discern

Whether you've abandoned me

for mere days, years or centuries.

 

I try talk to you, but you never ever hear

Sometimes, I let bitterness seep into my thoughts

And settle, manifest and proliferate there -

Perhaps you can indeed hear me, I think

But maybe, you just don't care?

 

Maybe, I had it wrong – all the record books I'm reading too

Because maybe you're not a good man at all -

Just cowardly and cruel!

 

Sometimes, when I'm brave and courageous enough

I cast a glance at what we had

my love, and it does not feel at all fair

That I wait whilst you run.

I waited for you to get over your fear

Whilst you caused trouble and had fun

Gallivanting across all time and space.

I sat there in a bland boring prison cell

Whilst you were finding a hiding place - 

anywhere away from me. 

 

Though eventually,

I was good enough; 

Worthy of your love

And you let me see you crumble

I stood there, still, like a statue,

Always trying to be steadfast.

Though, my love, you could never extend the same courtesy! 

Your friends – _my parents_ – passed,

You were so quick to lash out on me

 

And on the worst of days -

Love sits heavily

 

compresses the air out of my chest

and if I weren't dead already, it would kill me

 

 

But once my anger has subsided, I'm flooded by guilt

That I actually let hostility poison the love we've built.

I go back to my data ghost children and tell them stories

Of my spectacular days with you and silently, I hope 

that you'll come back for me soon.


End file.
